


blame it on the germs

by asexualsartemis



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsartemis/pseuds/asexualsartemis
Summary: The Diaz-Buckley fam unit all get sick, causing suspicion.Prompt from promptabuddie on Tumblr.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 782
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	blame it on the germs

Eddie groans as his body is jostled awake by tiny, cold hands. He cracks an eye open to see Buck soundly asleep next to him.

“Daddy?”

At the voice Eddie abruptly sits up and looks at his son. “Hey, honey, bad dream?” He pushes the boy’s curls back from his forehead and frowns at the heat radiating off his son.

“I don’t feel good,” Christopher informs. The poor kid sounds congested and miserable. “I threw up on my bed.”

 _Of course you did_ , Eddie thinks, internally resigning himself to the impending task, as he grabs his phone and turns on the flashlight in order not to wake Buck. He checks Christopher for any sick. He gives his son a soft smile. “Okay, baby, take off your clothes and put on this"—he grabs a clean shirt from his drawer—"and climb in with Buck and try to sleep. I’ll be right back.”

Eddie helps the young boy snuggle into the covers. Buck, as if he has a Christopher sensor of sorts, immediately wraps his arm around his small form. Eddie’s chest swells at the sight of his son’s face snuggled into his best friend’s chest.

Eddie heads to the kitchen to grab a pan to bring back to the room, his thoughts swhirling about with how he’s happy he has a partner now after having resigned himself to being alone with Christopher. It sure helped in times like this where he would have been torn between leaving his sick son and cleaning the mess.

*******

“Wow, you look like death,” Chim helpfully points out to Eddie when he arrives for his shift the next morning.

“Yeah, Christopher was sick last night,” Eddie explains.

“You didn’t have to come in,” Bobby says and Eddie shakes his head.

“My abuela is with him for the day.”

“Christopher’s sick? Poor kid,” Buck says as he joins the team in the communal loft area. The two had decided to keep their thing a secret, which involved taking different cars to work. Usually Buck sucked at lying, but he was playing clueless very well.

“You don’t look too good yourself Buck,” Hen, the wise observer that she is, informs. There is a look in her eye that make Eddie’s heart race.

She couldn’t know, could she? They’d been so _careful_.

“I’m fine,” Buck insists with a dopey grin. Eddie prays they believe him.

“Seriously, guys, if you’re not _100 percent_ —”

Eddie cuts off his captain. “Don’t worry, Cap. If I was dead on my feet I wouldn’t be here.”

“Same,” Buck agrees and the subject is dropped.

*******

It’s five hours into their shift when Buck vomits his lunch on a call.

“Oh, god, man. What did you _do_ last night?” Chimney asks, jumping back from the blast zone.

Eddie has to remind himself not to rush over to rub his back. He feels queasy himself and has to look away from Buck. He, too, has been shaky and sweaty for the past hour and hopes his team either hasn’t noticed or chalks it up to the hot day.

“Uh,” Buck groans, “maybe it’s the sushi I ate last night?”

Again, what a good lie. Buck doesn’t even _like_ sushi.

Bobby is livid. “I told you to _not_ come—”

“Hey, I’ll take him home,” Eddie volunteers, saving Buck the lecture. “There’s an hour left, think you can handle it?”

“You go; get him out of here,” Hen instructs, tossing Eddie the keys to the aid car. “Not a scratch.”

As Eddie leaves with Buck’s arm tossed over his shoulder he misses the knowing looks being shared between his teammates.

********

“Mijo, what are you doing home so early?” Abuela questions from her seat at the kitchen island. She takes in Buck’s sleepy form and her eyes alight in acknowledgement. “Ah, I see.”

She waits for Eddie to dump Buck’s large form on the couch next to a slightly snoring Christopher. Eddie drops a kiss to his son’s forehead.

“And how long has this been going on?” She merely takes a sip of her coffee as Eddie’s jaw drops in shock.

“Shit.” He panics but he’s also so tired of hiding this thing between them that he relents. “Okay, fine. Yes. We're— _something_ is happening. We haven’t really… labelled it yet.” He moves towards the fridge and pulls out the orange juice carton. Giving it a shake, Eddie decides to forego a glass as it was almost empty. “Just kind of… letting it happen.” It feels so good to tell someone aside from Christopher.

“Oh, I knew.” Eddie chokes on the OJ. “Christopher is over the moon.”

Eddie can’t stop the smile even his he tried, his eyes trailing over the couch and the sleeping form of his boys.

“And so are _you_ , I see,” she says nonchalantly like she were reporting the weather and not the state of his heart.

“Yeah, I really am,” Eddie says softly. It’s the first time he’s admitted it to himself, let alone another living being.

“Good.” Abuela gives him a fond smile and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Oh, mijo, you’re so warm.”

Eddie chuckles. “Uh, yeah. Probably. Christopher got sick last night, as you know, and he slept between us…”

“Why don’t you go rest. I’ll make some soup.”

Eddie gives her a thankful smile and a kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best.”

“Of course I am.”

Eddie does as he’s told and manages to wriggle his way into the warmth of his boys. He can feel a sore throat coming on.

The boys wake up later absolutely miserable but abuela’s worked her magic and the soup is soothing to their throats and congested noses. It’s Buck that suggests moving to the bed because his long legs are too cramped on their couch. Abuela leaves them to it as they settle in to watch a Disney movie.

***********

“Buck called in.”

“Eddie too.”

There’s a beat and Hen and Chim share a knowing look.

“I knew it!” Chim yells as he’s already texting Maddie.

**********

Later in the day there’s a knock on the door and Eddie, wrapped in a blanket and pale, answers it to reveal a smiling Maddie baring a gift basket.

Eddie invites her in and watches her unload the basket of ramen—"Buck _hates_ chicken noodle soup,“ which makes Eddie pause _(his car isn’t even here… how?_ )—and tissues and orange juice and cold medicine. It’s like she bought out the entire cold and flu section.

"He’s a cuddle monster when he’s sick,” she mentions as she’s turning to leave.

“W-who?” Eddie sputters.

“Buck, duh. Oh, by the way, we know. Get better soon!” Maddie chirps with a big grin, then leaves.

“Fuck.” But Eddie will have to worry about this later, he’s too tired. He grabs some medicine at random and returns to his bed.

“Who was that?” Buck murmurs from under the covers.

“Your sister.” Eddie turns on the light to read the bottles he’s brought. “She brought you ramen.”

“Oh,” Buck says. Then, “What? She knew I was here?”

“Oh babe, they all know.” Eddie turns with a cup of medicine. “Drink.”

Buck slams it like a shot. “Oh this stuff is so gross.” He takes a large gulp of the water on his side of the bed. “Wait, they know?”

“Yep. Blame it on the germs.” Eddie checks on Christopher and he doesn’t have the heart to wake him, even for medicine. He turns off the light.

“No more hiding.” Buck sighs, burrowing back down into the covers. He reaches over and pulls Eddie down with him.

“So, you’re okay with this… what we’re doing?” he whispers. His fingers tiptoe up Buck’s arm to rest on his forehead. Not as warm as it was.

Buck blinks. “Uh, yeah. Or else I wouldn’t be here.”

“So…” Eddie lips slowly curl into a fond smile, “can I officially call you my boyfriend now?”

Buck rolls his eyes. “God, what are we in high school? Gee, Eddie, I’d be honored to be your boyfriend. Let’s go to prom!”

They both start laughing, but it soon causes twin coughing fits. They snuggle in with Christopher and fall asleep holding hands over him.


End file.
